


La noche sin estrellas

by Tephie239



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Paranormal, Suspenso, ciencia ficción, misterio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tephie239/pseuds/Tephie239
Summary: Lapis Lazuli Ellyson es una recién egresada de la universidad, cansada y estresada de la escuela decide pasar una temporada en su recién adquirida casa en un extraño pueblo cuyo nombre apenas le importa.Una noche despierta desconcertada, y lo que pasa después no podría desaparecer de sus recuerdos tan fácilmente.[Inspirado en The Sun Vanished]
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 6





	La noche sin estrellas

**Author's Note:**

> Soy nueva aquí así que perdonen si hay algo raro o un par de errores x'd
> 
> Esta historia fue publicada en mi cuenta de wattpad, pero también quería intentar publicarla aquí. Así que espero que la disfruten y me encantaría leer sus opiniones c:

Su sueño no era profundo, porque de ser así no habría despertado tan fácilmente.

Apenas abrió los ojos dirigió su vista al techo, y se extrañó, no había amanecido aún. Pero ella sentía como si hubiese dormido bastantes horas. Se removió entre los cobertores, cuando se sentó sintió algo de frío, su pijama era muy sencilla para el clima.

Diciembre pronto comenzaría y los días ya eran frescos.

Sabía que no podría volver a dormir en un buen rato, así que se levantó de la cama. Al prender su teléfono —el cual se encontraba cargando— descubrió que apenas era la una de la mañana con seis minutos.

Había dormido poco más de una hora, y seguía sintiendo como si hubieran sido muchas más.

Por simple curiosidad y como no tenía nada más que hacer se asomó por la ventana, lo primero que vio fue la calle, todo tranquilo y oscuro, lo único encendido eran las escasas luminarias.

Pero cuando llevó su vista al cielo se sorprendió, no habían estrellas, ninguna.

Y entonces buscó a la luna, pero tampoco estaba, lo único que se le ocurrió es que tal vez no podía verla desde ahí.

Se alejó de la ventana aún confundida y tronó su cuello, y al prender la lámpara comenzó a escuchar ruidos provenientes de afuera.

Escuchó atenta, alguien había empezado a tocar la puerta con frecuencia. Se debatió entre ir a ver quién era o no y como no dejaron de insistir tomó con rapidez su sostén y en el camino logró ponérselo, antes de llegar a la puerta terminó de acomodar su blusa.

—¿Quién es? —elevó la voz.

—¡Abre, abre! ¡Abre por favor!

La joven frunció el ceño y gruñó antes de ceder, tomó las llaves y abrió con cuidado, pero quien estaba afuera entró y la empujó, ella fue a dar al suelo de sentón.

La persona que ingresó a su casa de inmediato cerró la puerta y puso ambas manos sobre ella.

—¡Las llaves, las llaves! —la chica de cabellos rubios se oía completamente desesperada.

La pelinegra se levantó asustada y con las manos temblorosas cerró la puerta, cuando lo hizo la chica comenzó a ver desde donde estaba toda la casa.

—Disculpa... ¿qué...

—Perdón —volteó a verla—. Pero gracias por abrirme —se recargó junto a la puerta, suspirando aliviada.

—¿Pasa algo allá afuera?

—Sí... —su voz temblaba—. Pero antes, ¿tienes algo de beber? y de nuevo perdón, por molestar.

—No pasa nada, ven.

La chica de la pijama avanzó por su casa hasta llegar a la cocina, obviamente no se sentía en confianza, pero era demasiado curiosa como para echar a aquella chica y además, nunca le negaría algo de beber a una persona.

Lapis prendió el foco, la luz era muy tenue, tenía que recordar arreglar eso.

—Puedes sentarte frente a la barra.

La joven asintió y fue a subirse a una de las sillas, apoyando sus codos en la barra y cubriendo su rostro. La pelinegra sacó una jarra de agua del refrigerador y la dejó sobre la pequeña mesa, fue por dos vasos y sirvió hasta más de la mitad.

—Toma —dejó uno de ellos frente a la rubia.

—Muchas gracias —bebió con rapidez.

Lapis se sentó casi frente a ella, también bebió del agua pero muy poco.

—No sé bien qué pasa allá afuera —dijo de repente. La chica de ojos azules se quedó callada—. Yo... salí a comprar algo y fue extraño...

La joven seguía en silencio.

—Peridot —le extendió la mano—. Para que sepas algo de esta persona que acaba de irrumpir en tu casa.

—Lapis Lazuli —le correspondió, la mano de la rubia estaba fría, la suya estaba tibia—. Entonces, ¿extraño?

—Sí. La gente de este pueblo no es tan tranquila a veces, de repente hay personas en la calle a altas horas y yo salgo para comprar dulces o lo que se me antoje. Quise hacerlo esta noche pero cuando salí... no había nadie, ni gente, ni perros o gatos y la tienda de autoservicio estaba cerrada —suspiró—. No sé por qué...

—Pero, ¿por qué llegaste así a mi casa?

—Cuando me dirigía a la mía sentí que alguien me seguía, me asusté y quise llamar a alguien pero no había nadie, todas las casas estaban a oscuras y luego ví luces, pequeñas luces —tragó saliva—. Cambié la dirección y comencé a correr, entonces ví tu casa y parecía haber luz dentro.

—Ah, sí, dejé encendida una luz en la sala...

—Entonces corrí hasta acá y ya, tú me recibiste.

—Ya veo... Oye, ¿tu notaste... el cielo? No hay...

—Ni luna ni estrellas, sí —la miró—. Siempre se ven bastante bien las estrellas en el pueblo y la luna... no tenía que ser luna nueva aún, así que no entiendo —pasó sus manos sobre su cabello—. Es como una pesadilla.

El estómago de Lapis gruñó y decidió buscar algo de comida, cuando abrió su alacena se encontró con barritas y galletas, pues ahora que vivía sola se podía dar gustos.

—¿Quieres algo?

—Lo que sea está bien.

—Bien —sacó un paquete de barritas de avena y arándanos. Lo abrió y le dio a la rubia, quien comenzó a comer pensativa.

—Hace unos días un vecino me dijo algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Es un tonto y nunca le hago caso, pero en esa ocasión me propuso irme de viaje con él y otros amigos, justo para estos días. Él dijo que no quería quedarse a la noche sin estrellas.

—¿La noche sin estrellas?

—Sí, yo creí que tal vez se refería a algún evento, no sé... llevo poco tiempo viviendo aquí, no sé mucho.

—Bueno, yo apenas llegué esta semana —suspiró—. Pero es fácil relacionarlo con lo que está pasando.

—Así es —le dio una mordida a la barrita.

Y rompiendo con aquel silencio algo comenzó a sonar, Lapis supo que era su teléfono y rápidamente fue a su habitación por el. Lo desconectó y contestó la segunda llamada, había tardado en llegar.

—Hola, papá.

—Hija —vaya, preocupación en su voz—. ¿Estás bien?

—Ah... no lo creo, este pueblo es raro.

—Bien... escucha, el viejo Alfie acaba de visitarme y me dijo algo.

—¿Qué te dijo? —salió de su habitación y se dirigió a las escaleras.

—Cariño, no vayas a asustarte, ¿sí?

—Ya estoy asustada, espera, ¿sabes qué pasa? ¿qué vas a decirme?

—Hay algo raro ahí, y voy a decirte un par de cosas que debes respetar, Alfie me dio una lista.

—Bien.

—Por favor, no salgas, no intentes ver hacia afuera, trata de no hacer tanto ruido, que no hayan luces encendidas, y espera, sólo espera.

—¿Esperar? ¿esperar a qué?

—A que acabe la oscuridad.

—¿Cuando amanezca? —llegó a donde estaba la rubia.

—No lo sé, en realidad no puedo decirte mucho... sólo haz caso a lo que te dije.

—Papá, no entiendo nada, ¿qué rayos pasa aquí? Harás que entre en pánico.

—El viejo dijo que no podía decir mucho, que era peligroso —se escuchaba acelerado—. Ten cuidado de la oscuridad, Maisie.

—La oscuridad...

—Lo siento, tengo que ir a golpearlo por no decirme esto antes de mandarte allá —colgó.

Bufó y fuera del ligero miedo que sentía, rió; el le había llamado Maisie.

Su padre había querido nombrarla así, pero su madre quería un nombre poco común: Lapis Lazuli. Y como sería aún más raro que se llamara "Maisie Lapis Lazuli" o "Lapis Lazuli Maisie" su papá decidió que cuando su mamá no estuviera la llamaría así. Ya se había acostumbrado.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó la rubia.

—Mi papá acaba de llamarme, creo que sabe algo, pero no me dijo mucho. Básicamente debemos quedarnos aquí, no hacer ruido, y no ver hacia afuera.

—Bueno, definitivamente no quiero ver que hay allá, me asusta.

La pelinegra acomodó su cabello detrás de su oreja y suspiró pesado, le molestaba no saber lo que ocurría.

—¿Qué hora es? Acabo de recordar que dejé mi teléfono en casa.

—Mmm —prendió el aparato—. La una treinta y nueve...

—Oh.

—Falta mucho para que haya luz solar.

—¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono?

—Él me dijo que tuviera cuidado de la oscuridad, y de verdad, no entiendo bien... pero supongo que las cosas estarán mejor cuando amanezca, ¿no?

La rubia se encogió de hombros. Tampoco comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Para aligerar un poco el ambiente decidieron comer otra cosa, pues ninguna de las dos tenía sueño, y era algo comprensible, con tanto miedo no se podría dormir.

Lapis recordó que había bajado su cargador, y su teléfono apenas tenía el treinta por ciento, sería mejor conectarlo nuevamente.

Cuando terminó de hacerlo se sentó en uno de los sofás, volteando a ver a la rubia que estaba junto a la barra, con el rostro sobre esta. Se puso de pie para ir nuevamente con ella, pero en ese momento escuchó algo, y casi toda la noche había estado silencioso.

Caminó con lentitud hasta la ventana y se quedó quieta, identificó el sonido de un vehículo. ¿Alguien había salido? ¿Por qué?

—Peridot —murmuró.

Y sin ver de nuevo a su compañera se atrevió a abrir la cortina y observó.

Una camioneta estaba avanzando con lentitud, y su conductor no estaba bien, no, parecía tener la cabeza apoyada en el volante. Lapis Lazuli miró con más atención, y cuando la camioneta iba más lejos logró ver por la ventana trasera.

Algo, alguien, con ojos brillantes.

Eso la inquietó, más no logró asustarla tanto; pero terminó gritando al ver a un sujeto parado en la banqueta viéndola directamente.

—Shhh —la rubia le tapó la boca y la jaló—. ¿Por qué viste? —abrazó a la ojiazul, quien apenas pudo corresponderle.

—Me estaba viendo —murmuró y se separó de ella—. Está afuera, está afuera, Peridot.

—Ey, cálmate —se enderezó, ni con sus botas la alcanzaba, y la otra hasta estaba descalza—. No te fijes de nuevo.

La joven de ojos azules arrugó las cejas, su corazón seguía latiendo con prisa. No podía explicarlo, y tampoco lograría describir muy bien al sujeto que estaba afuera. Pero la estaba observando, y estaba quieto, le había perturbado bastante.

¿Por qué estaba ahí?

—Bien, creo que deberíamos juntar cosas que puedan servirnos e ir al sótano, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Al sótano?

La rubia asintió.

La idea le desagradaba, el sótano era un lugar pequeño y oscuro, y eso le traía malos recuerdos de la infancia. Pero era el lugar más alejado y al parecer más seguro. Tenía que dejar sus miedos de lado por un rato.

—Voy... voy a ir por cobertores a mi habitación —trataba de reaccionar del todo, aún estaba asustada—. Saca lo que creas necesario de la alacena, ¿sí?

—Sí, rápido —se alejó.

Lapis avanzó a las escaleras y comenzó a subir lentamente, había querido prender las luces, pero recordó lo que su padre le había dicho. No quería llamar más la atención.

Apenas estaba considerando que había dejado sola a la chica, con el permiso de sacar su comida y con las llaves allá abajo.

Aunque sinceramente salir no sonaba nada bien, tenía que confiar en la joven.

Con su corazón acelerado continuó su viaje hasta su habitación, rápidamente prendió su pequeña lámpara para buscar sus cobertores y bajarlos de encima del clóset, cuando lo logró los dejó sobre la cama y buscó sus zapatos. Sus converse estaban junto a la puerta y por no querer tardar mucho solo metió los pies y ya, no se preocupó en atarlos. Regresó por los cobertores y bajó rápidamente a la sala.

La rubia estaba esperándola junto a la puerta que llevaba al sótano, tenía una caja entre las manos con algunas cosas adentro. Lapis tomó su teléfono y su cargador y los puso sobre los cobertores, acercándose a la rubia.

—¿Puedes ir primero?

—Ah, claro —tomó la caja con una mano y giró la perilla.

La chica bajó con precaución las escaleras, Lapis fue a apagar las luces, cuando terminó se fijó hacia el sótano, la rubia ya había prendido una luz abajo. Se alivió, no le gustaba que hubiera mucha oscuridad.

Respiró hondo y empezó a bajar las escaleras después de cerrar la puerta. Fue bajando poco a poco, observando el lugar; sólo había bajado una vez cuando llegó, para limpiar y dejar lámparas y cosas de repuesto.

El lugar era reducido, con una pequeña ventana en uno de los lados, habían repisas, cajas, latas; la mayoría de las cosas llevaban bastantes años ahí.

Vio a la rubia dejando la caja en una esquina, sentándose y respirando lentamente, se había quitado los lentes para tallarse los ojos.

La pelinegra tendió dos de los cobertores bajo las escaleras, se extendían casi hasta donde estaba la chica de cabellos rubios.

Lapis se sentó y se apoyó en la pared, con el otro cobertor doblado junto a ella, había dejado su teléfono y cargador en el primer escalón.

—Debí traer almohadas.

—¿Quieres dormir? —se puso los lentes.

—No, pero sería más cómodo —suspiró—. Iré por unas, no podré estar así.

—¿Segura? ¿No quieres que vaya yo?

—Gracias, pero no, está bien —se puso de pie—. Acomódate acá, si quieres extiende ese.

—Sí.

La joven quitó sus cosas de las escaleras y subió, cuando abrió la puerta miró hacia todos lados, pero estaba muy oscuro.

Avanzó hacia la derecha y encontró una de las lámparas, la prendió y agradeció por haber comprado varias.

Subió con prisa y fue al baño, cuando salió buscó un par se calcetines en uno de los cajones y sacó el primer par que encontró. Dejó sus zapatos igual que antes y se acercó a su cama para tomar las dos almohadas.

Cuando iba bajando por las escaleras se dio cuenta de que la luz parpadeaba y antes de llegar se apagó por completo, gritó internamente y avanzó como pudo hasta tocar la lámpara, intentando prenderla nuevamente.

«¿Se fue la luz?»

—No, no —murmuró y se dio por vencida.

Se quedó quieta y tratando de recuperar su respiración normal, todo estaba silencioso, y aunque era preferible a escuchar sonidos extraños seguía poniéndola nerviosa.

Tomó bien las almohadas y caminó, tratando de encontrar la puerta del sótano, y justo cuando llegó esta se abrió.

Se cegó y escuchó una disculpa, parpadeando un par de veces logró ver a su compañera, llevaba una linterna.

—Se fue la luz, batallé para encontrarla —rió nerviosa.

—Me asustaste —entró y cerró la puerta. Siguió a la rubia, quien iba iluminando el lugar—. Oye, aquí hay lámparas de gas, ayúdame a encontrarlas.

Después de mover algunas cosas lograron encontrar un par, Lapis logró encender una y la dejó frente a los cobertores. Por fin habían logrado acomodarse y cubrirse para obtener algo de calor, durante la noche se sentía más frío.

—¿Quieres platicar? Esto sería todavía más incómodo si estamos en silencio —suspiró.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—Como cuatro días, más o menos.

—¿Por qué decidiste venir?

—Bueno, después de terminar mi carrera decidí tomarme un descanso, o bueno, simplemente no ejercer aún —tomó una pausa—. Trabajé un poco en el restaurante de mi mamá y junté dinero para irme a algún lado y pasar un tiempo de vacaciones. Yo tenía pensando ir a otro lugar, más turístico, pero al final cambié de opinión... Y resulta que hace un par de años mi papá estaba en un juego, no recuerdo bien de qué, pero tenían que apostar algo valioso, el apostó una camioneta y su amigo Alfie sólo tenía dos cosas valiosas: otra casa y su esposa —rió—. Apostó la casa y mi papá ganó en esa ocasión, y como regalo por haber terminado mis estudios me dio esta casa. Después de un tiempo de arreglarla y y mover cosas vine a vivir aquí. Esa es la historia... Y sé que la alargué mucho...

—No, no, está bien. Fue interesante saberlo —sonrió.

Lapis rió un poco, no había pensado que estar ahí fuera un problema hasta esa noche.

—¿Para qué estudiaste?

—Bueno... mi campo laboral es la enseñanza, la traducción, interpretación, básicamente sobre el lenguaje. Por ahora quiero ser maestra, bueno, tal vez el siguiente año, aún quiero descansar —rió.

—Eso suena genial, espero que seas una buena maestra.

—Yo igual —sonrió—. Oye, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—¿Cuántos crees?

—Mmm... no lo sé...

—Anda, dime que parezco de quince —rió—. Casi todos lo dicen.

—¿Cuántos?

—Dieciocho.

—¿Estudias algo?

—No, aún no... También quise tomar un descanso, pero comienzo a arrepentirme, extraño un poco la escuela.

—Sí, la costumbre —rodó los ojos divertida—. ¿Y ya tienes alguna idea?

—Algunas, pero nada en específico... es por eso que quise tomar un descanso y además vine a este pueblo a hacer y buscar cosas diferentes.

—Oh, sí, estás explorando.

—Exacto.

—¿Vives sola?

—Sí, aunque los meses que he estado acá mi mamá me ha visitado varias veces. Ella me consiguió una casa aquí.

—¿Te gusta vivir aquí?

—Un poco, la gente es buena, es lindo, ah, y me dieron la oportunidad de ayudar a los niños que quieren aprender de agricultura, sé un poco de eso —sonrió—. Lo único que no me ha gustado es lo que ha pasado esta noche...

—Oh —volvió a la realidad, la plática le había distraído—. Cierto.

—Sigamos platicando, tenemos que distraernos.

Lapis asintió y esperó a que la rubia dijera algo.

—Preguntas simples, ¿sí? ¿comida favorita?

—Creo que el espagueti, ¿la tuya?

—Hamburguesas... ¿color?

—Azúl.

—Verde, ¿programa? —de nuevo estaba sonriendo.

—Ninguno en específico, no sabría decirte, ¿tú?

—Campamento amor y pinos —soltó y luego empezó a reír, se había apenado.

—Ey, he escuchado de el, pero nunca me di el tiempo de verlo.

—Deberías, digo, no podría decirte que es el mejor programa del mundo pero sí te entretiene. Además tiene buenos fanarts —murmuró.

Lapis rió —Bien, prometo buscarlo después.

—Espera, ya sabes cuántos años tengo, pero yo no sé cuántos tienes.

—En unas semanas voy a cumplir veintitrés.

—Bien, me imaginaba algo así... mmm... se me acaban las ideas...

—A mí igual —suspiró—. Se supone que venía aquí para relajarme, no para vivir cosas raras.

—Lo sé.

Pasando pocos segundos en silencio algo captó la atención de ambas. Ruidos, pero no parecían ser pequeños ni estar necesariamente cerca. Era algo extraño y muy molesto, e iba en aumento.

Casi estaba taladrándole los oídos a las jóvenes, quienes se cubrieron y cerraron los ojos, rogando que todo pasara rápido.

Lapis quitó sus manos de sus orejas mientras el sonido disminuía, entonces logró identificar otro ruido, el grito de una mujer.

—¿Qué le pasa? —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar los alaridos de dolor—. ¿Qué le sucede?

Peridot estaba por fundir su espalda en la pared, podía escucharlo también, y comenzaba a desesperarse. No quería imaginar que estaba pasándole a aquella persona.

Estaba gritando por ayuda, estaba gritando de dolor y lloraba.

La rubia volteó a ver a la pelinegra y logró distinguir lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, estaba temblando también.

Un grito más y Lapis sollozó, cubriendo su boca con una mano, sabía que tenía miedo de hacer ruido.

Alguien más gritó, una niña, había sido claro, pedía por su madre.

Y no pasó mucho para tener que escuchar a la niña gritando de la misma manera que la mujer.

Lapis apretó los ojos y Peridot tomó una de sus manos con fuerza, su corazón latía con velocidad, podía sentir la piel fría y el temblor de su compañera.

Los gritos seguían y aquel sonido regresó, era igual de horrible y desesperante.

Peridot quiso llorar, pero se reprimió, con las emociones que tenía seguramente lloraría escandalosamente. En su lugar miró a Lapis, parecía estar peor que ella.

Aún tomando su mano la jaló hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó, la ojiazul se sujetó a su cintura y hundió su cara en el cuello de la rubia. Peridot cerró los ojos con su fuerza mientras acariciaba el cabello de su compañera, rogando y rogando nuevamente para que todo pasara rápido.

Pero la vida no lo quiso así, el tiempo iba pasando lento, demasiado lento.

  


La última vez que Lapis revisó su teléfono ni siquiera eran las tres de la mañana. Ahora las dos estaban recargadas sobre la pared, con lágrimas secas, respirando con lentitud y en silencio.

No se escuchaba nada afuera, ni personas, ni los insectos escandalosos de noche.

—¿Tienes hambre? —la voz de la Lapis sonó apagada.

—Eso creo...

—Bien —tragó saliva y comenzó a gatear hasta llegar a la caja que estaba cerca de Peridot, estaba pensando en por qué no se lo había pedido a ella, pero ya había llegado. La tomó y se sentó frente a la chica—. Veamos que echaste... vaya, tomaste lo que más me gusta.

—¿En serio? —se acercó a la joven.

—Sí, de todo lo que compré esto es lo mejor —sonrió y vio de nuevo dentro de la caja—. Latas de soda, galletas de chocolate, las gomitas, las barritas... ah, y una botella de agua, también me gusta el agua —rió.

La rubia sonrió y le hizo un espacio a Lapis para que pudiera sentarse sobre lo que estaba tendido.

—Toma lo que quieras —dijo amablemente dejando la caja entre las dos—. Por cierto...

—¿Qué? —tomó un paquete de galletas.

—Gracias.

—¿Por? —lo abrió y sacó una, comenzó a comerla.

—Por abrazarme, me ayudó a no entrar en pánico —la miró, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de la joven.

—De nada, no podía dejarte así, además yo también lo necesitaba —se apenó.

—Sí, pude sentirlo —le dio una mordida a una galleta—. Creo que va a sonar tonto, pero me hubiera gustado conocerte en otra situación que no se pareciera a esta.

—Pienso lo mismo, creo que hasta podríamos ser amigas —sonrió.

Lapis asintió y continuó comiendo.

Y fue así por un buen rato, comiendo, bebiendo soda y hablando un rato con la rubia. Así se fueron los minutos, que aunque los había disfrutado esperaba hubiesen pasado rápido, seguir en el sótano no era tan agradable.

Cuando los temas se estaban acabando de nuevo decidió volver a su lugar anterior, casi bajo las escaleras. Por fin sentía algo de sueño, y a juzgar por la mirada de la rubia parecía que ella también.

Acomodaron las almohadas y el cobertor, no habían dormido tan separadas, a pesar de que sí había espacio.

  


  


  


Lapis Lazuli abrió los ojos de golpe y de inmediato buscó su teléfono, descubriendo que faltaban veinte minutos para las siete.

Se sorprendió al saber el tiempo que habían dormido, un poco más de dos horas.

Se talló los ojos y se sentó, logró distinguir el rostro de la rubia, quien aún dormía como si nada.

Estiró los brazos y bostezó, sin duda quería seguir durmiendo pero ya era suficiente, tenía que estar alerta.

De nuevo prendió su teléfono y se percató de que no había señal, intentó conseguir mientras se movía por el sótano, pero fue inútil.

Cuando se encontraba cerca de la puerta empezó a escuchar ese sonido de nuevo, pero esta vez era más agudo. Comenzó a bajar lentamente las escaleras, yéndose a escabullir cerca de la rubia. Notó que ya había despertado y estaba tapando sus oídos, pero seguía acostada.

El sonido cesó y se miraron, la rubia se sentó y se puso sus lentes.

—Quiero salir de aquí —murmuró Lapis.

—Ya pasó mucho tiempo —sonó irritada—. Y esos sonidos son horribles, me van a sangrar los oídos.

—¿Sabes a qué hora amanece?

—¿Seis o siete? No lo sé —se preocupó—. No despierto tan temprano como para saberlo.

—Bueno, ya van a ser las siete, espero que sea pronto...

—Yo...

Y de nuevo otro sonido, acompañado de otros, como pequeñas explosiones. El sonido agudo pasó a ser uno más fuerte, pero se modulaba, era extraño. Y se detuvo de repente.

—No puedo estar más aquí —la pelinegra se puso de pie—. Necesito salir.

—¿Qué haces?

—Hay que llegar a los límites del pueblo y tal vez intentar llegar a otro —encontró sus zapatos y empezó a ponérselos—. Tengo una cuatro por cuatro, aguantará.

—Y... ¿sabes por dónde ir? —se levantó nerviosa buscando sus botas.

—Me gusta mucho ver mapas, y casi me aprendí el de aquí, así que sí —suspiró y se puso de pie—. Tal vez amanezca en el transcurso, cuando la oscuridad acabe estará mejor —asintió.

—¿Y si no?

—Pues no lo sé...

—Estás muy alterada, también yo, creo que deberíamos quedarnos.

—No puedo, no quiero estar en este lugar otro minuto —tomó la otra lámpara de gas y la que Peridot había tomado horas antes—. Quiero irme.

—Bien, bien —asintió y tomó su chaqueta—. ¿Vas a llevarte algo?

—Ten, guarda mi teléfono —se lo entregó—. Y sólo necesito las llaves, están allá arriba.

—De acuerdo.

—Trae las lámparas —se adelantó, subiendo las escaleras a un ritmo no tan lento. Abrió la puerta y salió esperando a la rubia, cuando esta llegó fueron juntas hasta la cochera.

Lapis se aseguró de cerrar la puerta, y luego de abrir el vehículo, como no quería perder nada de tiempo dejaría la cochera abierta, de todos modos no tenía nada más que su camioneta ahí.

Subió, la rubia ya estaba dentro, encendió el vehículo y respiró hondo, poco después se aseguró de que las ventanas estuvieran completamente cerradas.

—¿Estás segura, Lapis? Aún podemos regresar —se detuvo antes de ponerse el cinturón.

—No, no estoy segura, pero de verdad quiero irme —acomodó el espejo—. Me asusta quedarme aquí.

—Bien... —terminó de abrocharse.

Lapis asintió y se bajó para abrir la cochera, mientras esto pasaba corrió, se subió y cerró, asegurándose de que todos los seguros estuvieran puestos. Cuando la puerta terminó de abrirse avanzó, pero se aseguró de salir lentamente, al menos para ver lo que había en la calle.

Mientras seguía sólo veía las casas solitarias, una que otra luminaria, pero nada más. Cuando llegó casi al final de la calle se encontró con la camioneta que había visto horas antes, se había estrellado con otro auto, y ya nadie se veía dentro.

—Son al menos dos kilómetros para los límites, prácticamente nada —murmuró Lapis—. Pero iré rápido.

—Ten cuidado —volvió a ver por la ventana.

La pelinegra vio para los lados, no por ver si venían autos, era imposible, pero no quería tener que lidiar con cosas extrañas.

—Hay algo allá —comentó Peridot.

—¿Qué? —miró hacia su lado.

En la otra esquina habían tres personas, pero casi no se distinguían, se veían oscuros, como si fuesen sombras.

—Son dos adultos y un menor —dijo la rubia—. Distingo la estatura... están solos ahí, ¿deberíamos ir por ellos? ¿Crees que necesiten ayuda?

—¿Por qué estarán ahí? —entrecerró los ojos.

—Hay otro allá —apuntó al principio de otra calle—. Y allá hay uno igual...

—No se mueven... —gruñó—. No pienso averiguar nada —pisó el acelerador.

La camioneta avanzó con velocidad por aquella calle, pasando por un parque y una gasolinera, Peridot podía asegurar que vio a alguien en el último lugar mencionado.

Poco después se acabaron las filas de casas y la camioneta entró en una vereda en medio del bosque, apenas entró la pelinegra se percató de algo.

—Me distraje.

—¿Eh?

—Olvidé el camino, tomé este —dijo mortificada.

—No importa, sólo sigue, esto debe llegar a alguna parte.

Lapis asintió y continuó conduciendo, era difícil gracias a que sólo podía guiarse de las luces de la camioneta.

Se detuvo por un cartel, un "fin del camino", y se fijó a los lados, no había por donde ir con la camioneta.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Siete con diez —guardó el teléfono nuevamente.

Lapis gruñó —No amanece.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Hay que ir a pie —tomó la lámpara de gas, dejándole la otra a Peridot—. Vamos, no creo que falte mucho.

La rubia tomó la lámpara y bajó casi al mismo tiempo que Lapis. La ojiazul activó los seguros de la camioneta y se reunió con la rubia, pidiéndole que guardara las llaves, pues no tenía bolsillos.

Comenzaron a caminar todo derecho, iluminando por mientras con la lámpara de Lapis. No habían animales, no había ningún otro ruido aparte de sus pisadas y sus respiraciones algo agitadas. Sólo plantas, árboles enormes y la oscuridad.

Lapis comenzó a pensar y recordar, había visto mapas, buscado imágenes y visitado un poco antes el lugar. Entonces cuando llegaron a cierto punto supo que cerca estaba una carretera y desde ese lugar se podían apreciar algunas casas a lo lejos de un pueblo vecino, entonces tenía que buscar las luces de allá.

Pero cuando comenzaron a observar bien se llevaron una sorpresa.

—No hay nada.

—Es como si no hubiera nada allá, solo distingo niebla —la voz de Peridot sonaba temblorosa, seguía moviendo la lámpara—. ¿Crees que debamos seguir caminando para allá? Parece como su hubiera un agujero negro u otra dimensión... además, es un punto de bajada.

—Podríamos caer, lo sé —suspiró pesado—. Conozco este sitio, lo vi antes y desde que aquí tendría que verse algo... pero no hay nada.

—La carretera está cerca, ¿quieres ir a ver?

—No lo sé, ya no sé qué hacer —la miró y dio un salto.

—¿Qué?

—Ah... —sonó aliviada, había levantado su lámpara—. Son luciérnagas.

—Oh, qué raro —las vio también, una que otra se elevaba brillando.

—¡Ah! Otra vez eso —gruñó y sólo pudo tapar uno de sus oídos.

Los sonidos volvían cada vez más agudos, y dejaban un efecto, parecía hacerlas cansarse. Pero esta vez fue más fuerte, la pelinegra fue la única que cayó el suelo, la otra solamente se tambaleó.

La ojiazul se quedó de rodillas, temblando, cuando el sonido se detuvo levantó un poco la lámpara.

Su compañera estaba frente a ella, su expresión denotaba dolor, además estaba sobando su cabeza.

Permaneció ahí, casi sentada, ahora sólo estaban acompañadas del silencio. Fuera de los sonidos que ellas emitían no había más, y las luciérnagas habían desaparecido.

Lapis sintió frío, su piel estaba erizada, en ese momento recordó que sólo llevaba una blusa y para ese clima no era suficiente.

—Ven —escuchó la voz de su compañera y la miró, le estaba dando la mano—. ¿Estás bien?

—No lo sé —se levantó con su ayuda—. Estoy mareada.

—Yo también, un poco —suspiró—. Estos sonidos me están matando...

—Quiero irme de este lugar —los nervios la estaban traicionando, había empezado a mover un pie con prisa—. Odio la oscuridad.

—¿Hacia dónde vamos ahora?

—Deberíamos regresar a la camioneta —tragó saliva—. Sí, creo que es lo mejor.

La rubia empezó a iluminar con su lámpara, emitió un gruñido.

—Tampoco recuerdas por dónde es, ¿cierto?

—Cierto —suspiró pesado.

—Entonces caminemos nada más, me estoy poniendo muy nerviosa de solo quedarme aquí —y aquello se notaba en su voz.

—Bien —empezó a avanzar.

De nuevo iban iluminando sólo con la lámpara de Lapis. Se escuchaban las hojas siendo pisadas, algunas ramas, ahí tampoco se escuchaban los insectos, ni siquiera el viento.

—Peridot.

El escuchar su nombre en un murmuro la hizo detenerse.

Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con una luz azúl que iluminaba las hojas de los árboles.

Su corazón se aceleró, Lapis dio un paso atrás para quedarse junto a ella.

Y de un momento a otro empezaron a aparecer más, luces blancas y azules esparcidas detrás de la que apareció primero. La rubia sintió la mano de la otra tomarla de un brazo, sacudiéndola un poco.

¿Qué debían hacer?

—Vámonos —susurró la rubia.

Ambas retrocedieron y poco a poco fueron tomando velocidad, estaban corriendo sin dirección alguna.

La rubia sin poder evitarlo tropezó con un tronco, cayendo de bruces.

Lapis la escuchó gritar y quejarse, gracias a eso se detuvo, pero estaba a metros de ella. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de correr hacia la rubia escuchó algo detrás de ella, un sonido parecido a los anteriores pero mucho más bajo.

Y aunque todo su ser le gritara que no se girara, lo hizo, sus ojos se encontraron con los del otro.

Con esos ojos azules y brillantes.

Sus brazos estaban entumecidos, pero hizo un esfuerzo por levantar uno, donde su mano sostenía la lámpara de gas.

Cuando la elevó lo suficiente logró ver más de la cosa que estaba frente a ella, confundida y con su corazón a mil por hora siguió analizando.

Era sólo oscuridad; un ser de cuerpo oscuro y de figura humanoide.

Pero lo que más resaltaba era su mirada, sus ojos.

Los de aquella criatura no tenían pupilas, ni iris, en realidad eran completamente azules, destellantes.

Y ciertamente hipnotizantes.

  


  


_—¿Te gusta ver las estrellas?_

_—Sí, ¿no son hermosas?_

_—Si tú lo dices, Maisie._

  


  


«Tiene estrellas en sus ojos»

La rubia seguía en el suelo, adolorida. El golpe había sido muy fuerte.

Cuando levantó su cabeza vio a la pelinegra algo alejada de ella, la podía distinguir por la lámpara de gas.

Y se estremeció al ver al otro ser delante de la joven.

Aunque le era difícil, lo distinguía. Pero sus ojos resaltaban, brillaban, solo se concentraba en la joven.

Vio que la criatura empezó a levantar sus brazos, llevando sus manos a la cabeza de la joven, dejándolas ahí. El brazo de Lapis dejó de sostener la lámpara, como si hubiera perdido el control de esa parte, ahora el suelo estaba iluminado.

—Lazuli —murmuró, levantándose del suelo.

Estaba temblando, y presenciaba como en las manos de la criatura comenzaba a aparecer algo, como si sus venas empezaran a tornarse de un azúl brillante.

Y Lapis no hacía nada.

«¿Qué hago? ¿qué hago? ¿qué hago?»

Y cuando pensó en algo de inmediato tomó la lámpara del suelo y tomó aire.

Gritó, gritó tan fuerte y como si fuese a morir.

Alguna vez le habían dicho que si volvía a gritar de esa manera aturdiría a cualquiera, y esperaba al menos distraer a esa cosa.

Y tan rápido como pudo corrió hasta Lapis y la tomó de una mano para jalarla, y no se detuvo ni por un segundo. Corría tan rápido como podía, pues casi no veía nada y además la pelinegra aún no reaccionaba del todo.

—¡Vamos! ¡corre más rápido! —le dijo desesperada, intentando encender la lámpara.

—No... puedo... —escuchaba su dificultad para respirar—. No puedo...

—¡Por favor no te detengas! ¡sigue corriendo! —con una mano iluminaba el camino y con la otra seguía jalando a la joven.

—Peridot...

Y la rubia casi caía junto con ella, pero logró mantenerse de pie, Lapis estaba en el suelo.

—Ey —acercó la linterna, lo suficiente para ver su rostro, palmeó un poco una de sus mejillas—. Despierta, despierta...

Abrió los ojos, dirigiendo su vista a la rubia —No puedo ver bien —su voz era ronca.

—¿Qué? —se arrodilló por completo y acercó su rostro al de ella, notando algo distinto en su mirada—. Tus ojos no eran así, no de es color tan claro...

—¿Dónde está?

—¿La cosa?

Lapis asintió débilmente.

—No lo sé —su voz tembló y se puso de pie, iluminando con temor a su alrededor.

—Quiero que esto acabe —con mucha dificultad logró sentarse, recordando la sensación de unos minutos antes.

Sentía todo pesado, como si se estuviera comprimiendo y no pudiera moverse para nada. Y recordaba aquellos ojos perfectamente, como si ocupara todo en su mente.

—Quiero que acabe, quiero que acabe, quiero que acabe —gimió de dolor, su cabeza estaba punzando.

—Lapis, cálmate...

Llevó su vista a ella, y supo que la rubia también pudo sentir algo raro, una sensación extraña.

Como si la tranquilidad hubiera vuelto de repente.

Y en ese momento el aullido del aire se hizo presente, seguido de un sonido agudo.

Lapis logró ver a la rubia cubriendo sus oídos y luego caer al suelo de repente, aún aturdida quiso mantenerse, pero no pudo.

Su vista se nubló, todo se apagó.

  


  


  


  


Su primera sensación fue de dolor, dolor en muchas partes de su cuerpo.

Y luego de parpadear varias veces supo que había luz, que lograba ver las hojas de los árboles.

Y supo que estaba siendo arrastrada.

Escuchó a la rubia quejarse, y sentía algunas ramas picarle de vez en cuando. Movió su cabeza lo suficiente para verla, la ojiverde se sorprendió.

—¡Despertaste! —la ayudó a sentarse y se agachó para estar más cerca de ella.

—¿Qué pasó? —se talló los ojos.

—No estoy segura, cuando desperté ya había luz, todo se sentía normal —se encogió de hombros—. Pero no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo ocurrió.

—¿No? ¿no viste si amaneció o...

Peridot negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, no me sorprende, todo ha sido bastante extraño —se talló los ojos de nuevo—. Me duele.

—Espera —quitó sus manos y observó sus ojos con atención—. Creo que ya no está tan mal.

—¿Ah?

—Tus ojos se veían casi grises después de que esa cosa te tocó la cabeza —dijo con lentitud, aún recordándolo—. No sé para qué lo habrá hecho.

—Esa cosa se llevó mi energía, estoy muy cansada —y ni la misma Lapis supo si estaba bromeando con aquello—. Ah... ¿por qué me arrastrabas?

—Estaba buscando la camioneta y como no podía dejarte sola o cargarte, te arrastré.

—Ya veo —asintió.

—Por suerte logré verificar un mapa en tu teléfono, al menos ya sé hacia dónde vamos —rió apenada.

—Oh... —se puso de pie, necesitando ayuda de su compañera—. Vámonos.

Estuvieron caminando por otros minutos, rodeadas por árboles, algunas aves e insectos, el clima seguía frío y el viento era muy ligero.

—Me duelen los ojos —Lapis apretó los párpados y se talló—. Debió hacerme algo...

—Déjame ver —se detuvo, su acompañante hizo lo mismo, mirándola directamente—. Bueno, aún no se ven como eran...

—Tal vez ahora deba usar lentes como tú —bromeó y se talló los ojos.

—¿No te asusta eso?

—Sí, pero prefiero burlarme para no entrar en pánico respecto a mi vista.

Cuando llegaron a la camioneta observaron un poco los alrededores, subiendo después. Una vez que Lapis se sentó en el asiento del conductor, se recargó. Respirando con lentitud y tallando de nuevo sus ojos, ardían y veía borroso.

Aún sentía mucho cansancio.

—¿Quieres que yo conduzca?

—Sería lo mejor —asintió.

—Bien, cambiemos de lugar.

Peridot conducía por el bosque mientras que Lapis descansaba, mantenía los ojos cerrados y una mano sobre su pecho, moderando su respiración.

Cuando salieron de la vereda avanzaron por las casas, todo parecía estar abandonado. Eso hasta que la camioneta se acercó a un pequeño establecimiento, ahí se encontraba otra camioneta y un par de personas junto a un vehículo que parecía haber chocado.

—Lapis —la movió un poco después de detener el vehículo.

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuró y abrió los ojos, tratando de enfocar a la rubia.

—Hay personas allá —apuntó.

La pelinegra volteó hacia otro lado y vio ambos vehículos y a la gente que se encontraba, aunque de todos modos se veían borrosos. Parpadeó un par de veces, gruñendo.

—Parece gente normal... —suspiró—. Iré hacia allá.

—¿Segura?

—Sí —arrancó nuevamente, conduciendo lento hasta acercarse a ellos.

La rubia detuvo la marcha y apagó el vehículo, bajando rápidamente y dirigiéndose a aquellas personas. Lapis Lazuli observó lo que pasaba, estando más cerca los distinguía mejor.

Vio a la chica que la acompañaba intercambiar un par de palabras con una mujer alta y afroamericana. Después vio a la rubia acercarse a la camioneta por el lado en que ella se encontraba. Peridot abrió la puerta y la vio, le estaba tendiendo la mano.

—Ven, una de ellas va a revisarte.

Asintió y tomó su mano, bajando con precaución de la camioneta. Apenas salió del vehículo se encogió y tembló, el aire definitivamente estaba frío. La rubia se quitó la chaqueta y se la entregó, no discutió y se la puso para después caminar junto a ella hasta las tres mujeres junto a la ambulancia.

Estaba la mujer que habló con Peridot, otra pálida y delgada de cortos cabellos melocotón, y una de corta estatura y largo cabello castaño, atado en una coleta. Había una pareja algo mayor junto al auto, estaban sentados en el suelo y platicando en voz baja. Ambos tenían heridas, pero seguramente ya habían sido atendidos.

—Perla la ayudará —dijo la más alta.

La rubia asintió y guió a Lapis hasta la joven de ojos celestes, después regresó con la morena y la afro.

—Disculpen.

—¿Sí, amiga? —habló la que estaba casi de su estatura.

—¿Ustedes saben qué pasó aquí? —preguntó con nervios.

Las mujeres intercambiaron miradas y ella sólo esperó a que dijeran algo.

—Eres nueva en el lugar —dijo la alta.

—Porque de no serlo no preguntarías —rió la otra levemente—. Este sitio es extraño y la gente de aquí y los alrededores lo sabe, una noche cada año pasan cosas que nadie puede explicar. Así que o te vas por un día o te mudas, yo te sugiero la segunda opción. Aunque hay gente valiente que se queda... y nosotros venimos a ayudar a los que sobreviven la noche aquí.

—Eres afortunada.

—Pero tu amiga no tanto —habló la pálida—. Uno de ellos la vio a los ojos.

—¿Es algo muy malo?

—Bueno, dice que estaba peor, pero de todos modos aún no sabemos bien qué es lo que pasa cuando tienes contacto con ellos. Nosotras solo sabemos de primeros auxilios, así que deberían ver a un profesional si es que ella no se siente bien en unas horas.

—Entiendo —miró a la joven, quien estaba sentada a unos metros.

—Y lo de salir de aquí va en serio —dijo la morena.

Peridot continuó viendo a la pelinegra. Una corriente de aire frío hizo mover su cabello, dio un suspiro y asintió.

  


  


  


—¿Estás segura de que no quieres pasar a tu casa? —preguntó la pelinegra desde el asiento del copiloto.

—Lo estoy, lo que más quiero ahora es salir de este lugar.

—¿A dónde iremos?

—Mi madre vive algo cerca de aquí, podemos ir a comer algo a su casa y descansar bien. Lo necesitamos.

—De acuerdo —asintió—. Gracias, Peridot.

—No es nada —sonrió levemente, volteando a verla por pocos segundos.

Aún sonriendo regresó su vista a la carretera.

Lapis Lazuli suspiró, mirando por el espejo lateral, viendo aquel pueblo desaparecer en la lejanía.

  


  


  



End file.
